Googam
Category:Pending Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Thanos' Starfleet Googam is an alien child, the son of Goom from Planet X. A week after Goom's capture, Googam emerged from near where his father landed, and captured Mark Langlely, the man who brought his father to Earth, and his family captive while his powers matured and grew. Although Googam's presence at the Langley house was detected by some of the locals the stories were disbelieved by others. Googam believed that he had reached the height of his power, and prepared to execute the Langleys. Billy Langley claimed that he could beat Googam at a game of tag, and led him back into the mountains. Billy cleverly led Googam straight into quicksand seemingly killing him. Googam actually attended a human college for at least some period of time and was popular enough with his classmates to be invited along for a Spring Break trip to Mexico. Googam and Goom were two of the handful of Goliathons summoned by Kei Kawade using his Inhuman powers to fight on his behalf the Leviathon Tide which attempted to raze the Earth. During the Goliathons' fight against the Leviathons, Googam struggled against an insectoid monster, prompting his father to mock him. When Googam was about to be devoured by the creature, one of the heroes fending off the Leviathon Tide, Doctor Strange, teleported the monster away, saving Googam's life. Three days later, Googam stormed into Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum, with the intention to kill the doctor due to humiliation he felt for having the opportunity to defeat the monster allegedly taken from him, causing him to struggle to gain his father's recognition. Strange convinced Googam to accompany him on tracking down the monster, whose location was unknown due to the rudimentary of the teleportation spell. Strange and his reluctant ally travelled to Nunavut, Canada, where a magical compass had located the creature. When the insectoid shot Strange's aircraft out of the sky, Googam saved his life. The ensuing fight against the monster was difficult for both Googam and Doctor Strange. Under Strange's directions, Googam led the creature to thin ice, causing it to sink into the water. As the insectroid struggled to remain afloat, Strange forced it to eat a magical mushroom that shrunk it down, and then tied it down with the Bonds of Krottak. Googam accepted Strange's thanks, and decided he no longer needed his father's approval. Not long afterwards, Googam moved to Monster Isle, and attempted to dethrown Mole Man and become its new ruler. When the two former members of the Fantastic Four, the Thing and the Human Torch, explored the island, Mole Man declared that whom defeated the invaders was to become the new leader. In an unexpected turn of events, Victor von Doom arrived to the scene and defeated them both. Since he fulfilled the requirements, the Moloids decided to declare him their new leader instead. Doom's first order was to have both Googam and Mole Man sent "deep into the earth."